Revenge of the Babysat
by cutee2054
Summary: WANTED: Teenage girl, age 16, good with small children, willing to play games, and can make toasted peanut butter banana w M&M sandwiches. Contact Sesshomaru Taisho at 1234567890 for babysitting details.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of the Babysat**

WANTED: Teenage girl, age 16+, good with small children, willing to play games, and can make toasted peanut butter banana w/ M&M sandwiches. Contact Sesshomaru Taisho at 123-456-7890 for babysitting details.

Kagome Higurashi walked with unsteady steps up the tidy driveway of Sesshomaru Taisho, armed with board games, coloring books, band-aids, and her schoolbooks. Looking down at a small piece of paper in her hands with the address and other information, Kagome looked up to see if she had the right house.

"547?" she asked herself, she looked around the doorway, and saw the numbers 547 neatly placed in gold figures near the doorbell.

"Well..." she gulped, "Here goes nothing"

She gently tapped the small, white doorbell briefly, snatching her finger off of it, when she heard its' conservative chime ring throughout the house.

Quickly she scanned herself, smoothing wrinkles in her clothing and trying to brush down fly-aways in her hair. Double-checking her distorted reflection in the shine of the gold numbers, Kagome checked to make sure her natural-looking make-up was unsmudged.

"Yay!" she heard a girl cry, "The babysitter's here!" Kagome grinned, the unmistakable sound of how the little girl pronounced her 's' told Kagome that Sesshomaru's little girl Rin, had recently experienced the loss of a tooth.

When she heard footsteps coming towards the door, Kagome smiled experimentally in the reflection of the numbers, before directing her smile to the person who opened the door.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped, when she saw him.

On the phone, his voice had sounded manly and regal with his deep baritone, but she had never expected this. Standing in front of her was 5'10" of perfect male. His lean muscular body was perfectly toned, with broad shoulders, and an ethereal aura about him.

His face was equally remarkable, with piercing golden eyes, and a strong jaw contrasted by sensual looking lips. But what Kagome found more surprising about him than his uncommon eyes, was his impressive head of long silver hair trailing down his muscular back.

Kagome's eyes widened as her smile faltered, the urge to touch his hair with unbearable, and she was sure that he noticed her staring. Planting her hands firmly behind her back, Kagome renewed her smile towards her employer for the day.

"Um…hi!" Kagome said brightly, they had been standing there for a while and he had made no motion that he was going to invite her in. "Kagome Higurashi" she announced with a smile as she extended her hand towards him, "I'm the babysitter"

Sesshomaru regarded her emotionlessly; barely blinking at the small hand she had offered him. Instead, he scanned her from her raven black hair, to her much-worn Nike sneakers. Peering into her face, he saw shock in her brown eyes and smirked inwardly. Her make-up was light and neutral, her face not needing much anyway. She had a strangely blemish-free face, accented by high, discernable cheekbones, and plump limps pulled into a smile.

Kagome tried not to visibly shrink under his gaze. He hadn't said anything, and Kagome was starting to regret the whole thing. She tried to dress casually but nice enough to show that was a professional, and she thought that her snug straight-leg jeans, and well-fitting T-shirt was good enough. But the look that he was giving her was making her start to believe otherwise.

_Maybe I should've just gone over to Sango's to study like she suggested, it's not like I need the money right now anyway. And I have a test this Monday…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

Kagome was about to retreat, when she thought she heard him speak.

"Come in" he had said tonelessly, ignoring her hand, and had turned back inside his house.

Kagome drifted inside, following his lead in a daze. His voice made her want to melt, and he had actually let her in! Pinch her, she was dreaming.

"Close the door behind you" he called to her.

Kagome snapped out of her dazed state, and followed his orders, carefully pushing the door back into its frame and making sure it stayed that way.

"Come into the kitchen" he ordered.

Kagome walked through the tiled foyer/sitting room and through a dimly lit hallway into a wide space divided into certain rooms. To her left was the living room, looking surprisingly lived in and cozy. The couch was neat, with throw pillows obviously rashly thrown in place, and with Playstation controllers unfurled on the carpeted floor waiting for the gamers to return. A potted plant near the large television, added a splash of color that the cream colored wall didn't.

She then turned her gaze ahead of her, where a decent-sized dining table lay, with its warm cherry wood giving the room a cheery glow. And beyond the dining table, was a grand looking staircase undoubtedly leading to the bedrooms.

Then to her right, she saw her employer in the kitchen, posting slips of paper on the refrigerator with magnets in the shape of brightly colored letters. Kagome stifled her giggle and walked into the bright kitchen as he had ordered.

"Girl" he called.

"Um…yes sir?" Kagome answered meekly.

"This Sesshomaru has posted the necessary telephone numbers on the refrigerator and the remote is on top of the television" he continued to gather things together while giving Kagome her instructions.

"You are not to let them have soft drinks, or anything with caffeine, sugary treats are also not allowed. Understood?"

"Um…yeah" she answered, _Whoa, what a tight ass_, she thought disbelieving that he was serious about this, _How does the poor kid survive?!_

"If you get hungry, you may order a pizza, the number is on the fridge" he explained laying two twenties on the counter.

"Okay" Kagome chirped, this she was used to, and if memory of past experience served correctly, he would be departing to leave in 5, 4, 3, 2…

"I'm leaving now, you have this Sesshomaru's cell phone number if something goes wrong" he said, but the way he looked at her told Kagome that nothing had better go wrong.

"Rin" he called, his rolling voice echoing throughout the first floor.

"Coming master!" Kagome heard an enthusiastic voice reply, the same voice that was missing a tooth.

The pitter-patter of tiny feet came from in the dinning room, and then entered the kitchen. Kagome almost squealed with delight then and there. The adorable little girl—obviously Rin, Sesshomaru's ward—had a lopsided ponytail, and a cute hand-made, yellow and orange, checkered kimono.

_Strange kid_, Kagome thought to herself, _But what can you expect when she's not allowed to have candy?_

The little girl, Rin, bowed deeply to her foster father, and the turned excitedly to Kagome.

"Oh mistress!" Rin exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Kagome's knees, "I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Er…" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for help, but he was ignoring the both of them. "Um…Rin, call me Kagome okay?"

"Yes Mistress Kagome!" the girl replied cheerfully rewarding Kagome with a toothy smile, minus one front tooth, which she proudly showed Kagome.

"Do you have any missing teeth?" Rin asked, as she pointed to the large gap in the top row of her mouth.

Kagome smiled, "Nope, I've got all of mine" Kagome proceeded to open her mouth to show the young girl, "I lost mine a long time ago"

Rin looked up in awe at Kagome. "Did you hear that Master?" Rin asked turning to Sesshomaru, "She lost all her teeth all ready"

Kagome was beyond surprised at the patience that Sesshomaru must have used when dealing with his young ward—patience that she did not think he possessed.

Rin then shook Kagome out of her musings when, she gave a delighted little squeal, "I'm almost forgot!" the little girl announced before running from the kitchen, and scrambling up the stairs.

Sesshomaru gathered the last of his things, and walked towards the door. Kagome followed him for the deliverance of the last minute instructions.

"So when do you think you'll be back?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru regarded her with something closely resembling a glare, "I will be back when my business allows it" he answered coldly.

Kagome tried not to recoil, and keep her friendly smile plastered on her face, "Alrighty then!" she said brightly, "Have a good time!" _Whatever you're doing_, she gave a two-fingered wave and was about to turn back into the house, when suddenly Rin burst through the door and down the walkway to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look what Rin made for you!" she proudly held up a colorful piece of paper, decorated with countless scribbles and other childish scrawlings. Sesshomaru had no reaction, Kagome noted, save for one delicately raised eyebrow.

"What is this, Rin?" he asked motioning to the item in her hands.

"Why, it's you Lord Sesshomaru! See?" Rin eagerly looked up into Sesshomaru's face for recognition and apprecation of her artwork.

"Hm" Sesshomaru gave a soft snort and tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, ­why were his hands at equal height as his feet? And he absolutely did not wear rainbow colored kimonos! "Go put it on the fridge, Rin"

"Yay!" the little girl squealed in delight, as she jumped up and down. After her happy dance (I love those) Rin quickly ran back into the house to post her drawing on the fridge for all to see.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and he stared right back at her. The staring contest was broken when Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk, and an I-told-you-so look on his face.

"See why I don't let her have sugar?" His smirk deepened as he lowered himself into his car.

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped at the unexpected humor of the Ice King, and her employer. She continued to gape at him as he continued to back out of the driveway and, sped off down the quiet street.

Still slightly stunned, Kagome walked back into the house, and locked the door. _Alright, _she thought to herself, _It's just me and—Hey!_

A small orange-ish blur ran past her, with Rin chasing after it happily. The blur passed her once again, but this time, Rin jumped on it, and tackling it to the ground.

"Got you!" she cried triumphantly.

"Awww, no fair" the tackled blur said in a whiny voice, "You climbed on the chair!"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, Sesshomaru hadn't said anything about there being _another_ one!

"Oh!" Rin said, taking notice of Kagome, "This is Shippo, he's a fox demon"

Kagome said nothing and just stared despairingly at the two children.

"Arrgh! Give me the jewel shards human, or it'll be your life!" the small boy called Shippo had jumped to Kagome's feet, and was holding a spoon in what was supposed to be a menacing fashion.

"Shippo!" Rin called disapprovingly, "You can't do that! Mistress Kagome isn't playing yet! But you'll play with us right?" Rin asked turning hopeful eyes in Kagome's direction.

"Eh…" she looked at Rin's large pleading eyes, and then at the other small boy. _Two against one_, she thought, _I'll be lucky if I make it out of here alive!_

"Yeah!" Shippo said eagerly, "Play with us!" he sat down Indian-style on the carpeted floor, and looked thoughtful, "But who are you gonna be?..." he pondered, "I'm a fox demon, and Rin's a demon-slaying princess…so what will you be?"

"Oooh!" Rin exclaimed, "She can be a miko! Mistress Kagome would make a _perfect_ miko!"

"Um…okay" Kagome said shakily, _Not like I have a choice anyway…_ she could totally picture Sesshomaru taking her head off with his lethal looking nails, _Not this his glares aren't enough to kill me too…_Kagome held off a shiver, and returned her attention to the two children in front of her.

"Um…so…how do you play?" Kagome asked feeling stupid, like only six-year olds can to perfect straight A, Honor students.

"Okay," Shippo said with his little brow furrowed in concentration as he explained the game to Kagome. "Well…I'm the bad guy, and you and Rin are the good guys" he pointed at both of them and continued, "You, Kagome" he aimed a small chubby finger in her direction, "Have the jewel shards, which _I_," Shippo motioned towards himself, "Are trying to get, while _Rin, _is trying to stop me, and you chase her. Get it?" he asked a slightly dazed Kagome.

"I think so…" Kagome answered slowly, "Basically, it's a three way tag, she chases you…you chase me…and I chase Rin" Kagome counted off on her fingers, making sure that she had it right, "Yeah," she nodded with understanding, so now she knew who chased who, but there was still one thing that puzzled her.

"Why do I have to chase Rin?" she asked, and Shippo just shrugged.

"To make it more fun" he answered like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. To Kagome, it was more obvious that this was going to make it a whole lot more chaotic.

"Alright?" Shippo asked waiting for Kagome's consent.

"Um…" Kagome looked thoughtful, "Hold on a sec," she said apologetically, and quickly escaped to the kitchen. Scanning the various memos, menu's, flyers, and other objects magnetically tapped on the fridge, Kagome finally found what she was looking for.

Grabbing the black, cordless phone in the kitchen, Kagome dialed frantically.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RIN—_

"_Hello?" _a cold voice answered.

"Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked with relief, "Oh good, see I—"

"_What is it girl?" _Sesshomaru asked tersely, cutting Kagome off, _"I do not have the time for idle chit-chat"_

Kagome scowled at him over the phone, but spoke with forced calm, "Sir, I wasn't aware that Rin would be having a friend over, and I don't think that—"

Kagome could feel him roll his eyes over the phone, _"I'll pay you extra then, but while I am gone, he is under your responsibility" _

"What?!" Kagome yelled

Sesshomaru smirked on the other line, _"Is that a problem?"_ he asked coolly.

"Yes!" Kagome yelled, "It is a _big_ problem!"

"_Well it's your problem, not mine. Deal with it"_

And with that, Kagome's employer (for the day) hung up, leaving Kagome to hold up the heavy boulder of a task called babysitting two kids, on her shoulders. _And I have no upper body strength…_she thought moping, as she walked back into the living room where the two children were.

Seeing Kagome return, Shippo and Rin quickly ran to Kagome, "So are you gonna play?" they asked eagerly.

Kagome gave a defeated sigh, and shrugged her shoulders dejectedly, "Yes"

"Okay then…GO!" Shippo swiftly ran towards Kagome, who clumsily dodged the small boys' outstretched arm. Undaunted, Shippo ran after her again.

But Kagome was ready this time, she waited for Shippo to come back. When he lunged for her, she used her long legs to her advantage and sprung into the dining room.

"No fair!" Shippo called out in protest.

"Ha! I'm gonna get you fox-demon!" Rin yelled in a fake voice as she chased after Shippo, who sqeaked as he tried to shake the persistent Rin from his trail.

"Not if I get you first!" Kagome called with a grin.

Rin gave a happy shriek and quickly began running in the opposite direction, forgetting her pursuit, and focusing on not being touched by Kagome. (…I just made Kagome sound like a pedophile)

Kagome had chased Rin through the dining room, to the foyer, through the living room, and finally had her cornered once again in the dining room.

Shippo, who had been forgotten in the living room, had cleverly hid his persona. As Kagome chased Rin around the dining room table, Shippo leapt out from his hiding spot, and tried to envelope his arms around Kagome's ankles.

Kagome screeched, and then ran off gaily towards the stairs, "You'll never catch me now!" she taunted, as she took the stairs two at a time.

Nearly at the top of the stairs, Kagome gleefully noticed that the small boy—though determined—was having a pretty rough time of getting up the many steps. _Hah! _Kagome thought triumphantly, but distracted by her gloating, Kagome didn't notice the tiny shoe on the step.

"Aaah!" she cried out in horror, as she lay sprawled on the stairs, she scrambled up on her knees, trying to upright herself and escape Shippo who was approaching quickly.

"Hah! All kneel to Shippo, the ultimate fox demon!" Shippo announced striking a pose as he stood triumphantly on Kagome's back.

"Eh…could you…get off?" Kagome panted. The small boy quickly acquiesced and nimbly leapt off of her back.

"Whew…" Kagome gingerly rubbed her abused back, "That was…fun" the two grins from Rin and Shippo told her that they agreed, "So how's about we eat some food huh?"

The two children cried happily and ran into the kitchen, with Kagome following after them.

"So what do you guys feel like eating?" Kagome asked.

The two looked at each other and smiled, "What else?" Shippo said.

"Toasted, peanut butter and banana sandwiches! Yeah!" they shouted at the same time, pumping their tiny fists into the air.

Kagome smiled, and gathered the ingredients for their sandwiches.

"Mistress Kagome, why do you have a pot? You don't need a _pot _to make peanut butter and banana sandwiches" Rin asked Kagome confused at her babysitter's actions.

"Yeah" Shippo said equally confused, "Don't you know that you toast the sandwiches in the toaster oven?"

Kagome smiled and set the pot down over Sesshomaru's gas stove (I hate electric stoves), "This isn't for your sandwiches guys, this is for _my_ lunch"

"What are you having Mistress Kagome?" Rin asked curiously.

Kagome grinned and gave a little thumbs up, "Ramen" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yo! New story! I finished this chapter on July 27, 2007, and this is officially my longest written chapter! Did you guys like it? I think the story is just so cute, and that's all it's pretty much supposed to be. Maybe a bit of romance, but nothing deep or anything like that (Psh, like I _could_ write something angsty if I wanted to). I know this probably isn't the smartest thing to do considering that I've been neglecting all my other stories, am already having a hard time forcing myself to update, and school's about to start soon. But ((shrug)) what can ya do? I never considered myself a smart person anyways. Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome watched in satisfaction as Rin and Shippo munched on their sandwiches. After making sure that they were satisfied, Kagome turned to her own lunch.

"Ahh…" she said aloud, as the steam from the hot bowl of ramen warmed her chin. The irresistible MSG (monosodium glutamate, the little packet of flavor that comes with ramen ((drool)) that makes it awesome? Yeah) induced smell of Oriental ramen wafted up to her delicate button nose, and made her stomach growl with impatience.

Kagome inserted her fork once again into the bowl of hot broth and noodles, twisting a good-sized bite of noodles, and carefully maneuvering her fork as to prevent the noodles from untwisting themselves.

Her eyes closed in peaceful happiness. She let the artificial flavors dance over her tongue, and reveled in the feel of a mouthful of the wavy noodles.

"So you guys enjoyed your lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" they both replied enthusiastically, licking their fingers for the last traces of peanut buttery goodness, and smacking their lips with blatant pleasure.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kagome asked them, struggling to keep her attention on Rin and Shippo and away from the steaming noodles.

"Ooh! Let's play a board game!" Rin cried.

"Board games are boring" Shippo said rolling his eyes, "Cards are much more fun"

"Nu-uh!" Rin said with a stubborn shake of her head, "Board games!"

"Cards!"

"Board games!"

"Cards!"

Rin opened her mouth to yell out her opinion once more, but Kagome held out a hand and interrupted the two.

"Why don't we do both?" she asked reasonably, "We can play a board game like Rin wants to," Rin beamed and stuck out her tongue at the pouting Shippo, "And _then,_ we can play whatever game you want to Shippo" Shippo beamed, and nodded eagerly to the solution.

Kagome mentally wiped sweat off of her brow, _Well it looks as though I've warded off my death for a little while longer. _

"Why don't you guys go get the game, while I finish my lunch? Okay?" Kagome suggested.

Rin and Shippo, quickly jumped out of their seats, and went sprawling up the stairs (…_can_ you sprawl up stairs???), and were quickly out of sight.

Kagome gave a content sigh, and slurped up a single noodle, a few drops of the liquid splashing her on the chin.

"Mmm" Kagome picked up the small bowl she had selected to eat out of, and tilt it upwards towards her face, as she sipped the tasteful liquid.

"Oi!" a voice cried, startling Kagome, and nearly making her drop the entire bowl of broth onto her lap, "What the hell d'you think you're doing!"

Kagome quickly set the bowl down, causing some of the liquid to slosh on the sides of the bowl and spill onto the dining table.

Kagome instantly opened her mouth to tell off the rude person for startling her, before realizing something important:

Who the hell _was_ this guy?!?!

"Who are you?!" she demanded, pointing an angry finger at the boy standing at the stairs.

"Feh" the boy rolled his eyes, and fixed her with an angry glare, "Who are _you_!" he demanded back, he jumped over the railing and landed on the dining room floor barely causing a tremor.

Rising up gracefully from his amazing jump, his eyes quickly widened, and he sped over to Kagome side and peered into the bowl she was eating out of.

"What's this?!" he screeched, "What the hell?!" the boy's face was contorted with rage as he confronted Kagome.

"Were you eating my Creamy Chicken ramen?!" he yelled.

"Chill out freak! I'm eating Oriental!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh…" the boy was about to relax, when he noticed the bowl she was eating out of.

"And are you eating of _my_ special ramen bowl?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, now this is just getting stupid. Hold on a second" without waiting to hear if he had anything to say, Kagome quickly dashed into the kitchen and pressed REDIAL.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RIN—_

"_This had better be important girl" _Sesshomaru answered. Kagome didn't know if it was possible, but he sounded even colder than before.

"Okay, I was cool with Rin's friend being here. But who's this freakzoid harassing me about his ramen?!" Kagome yelled into the phone.

"_That would be my little brother" _Sesshomaru said with distaste.

"Brother???" Kagome repeated incredulously. _Two _Sesshomaru's?! Then Kagome recalled the weirdo in there obsessing over Creamy Chicken ramen, _I guess I don't have to worry about __**that**__ then…_(The two Sesshomaru thing. Actually…I think that would rock!)

Sesshomaru gave an impatient huff as he explained, _"Half brother, he's an idiot, but don't worry about him. He should be leaving as soon as Saturday cartoons are over. Until he leaves, you are responsible for watching over him too"_

"You can't be serious!" Kagome wailed.

The phone got deadly silent on the other end, _"Do I sound like I am joking?" _he asked.

"Er…" Kagome shivered, "No actually, you don't"

"_Good, at least you could comprehend that. We'll see how well you do with a six year old"_

"_Two!_" Kagome corrected, "I have _two _six year olds! _One_, which I was tricked into sitting!"

Sesshomaru gave a bored sigh, _"Are you done yet? Your talking tires me"_

"Hmph", Kagome huffed indignantly, "But Mr. Taisho, one more thing"

Kagome cringed at the low rumbling of a growl that she heard in his throat, she could actually _feel_ the temperature drop because of the icy glare that he was no doubt giving her over the phone.

"What's his name, and how old is he?" Kagome asked him bravely.

Sesshomaru gave an irritated snort, _"That twits' name is InuYasha, and he's 17"_

_CLICK_

Kagome stared open mouthed at the phone, this man…he was a tyrant! Did he think he could just keep dumping people for Kagome to babysit, and that she'd take it lying down?! No way! Not her!

Not only that, but her newest burden was actually _older_ than her.

'_This is so messed up…' _Kagome thought in disbelief.

XXXXXXXX

I forgot to warn you before, I but I heavily doubt that any of my chapters are ever going to be as long as the first. I was thinking about dividing it into two chapters, but decided against it (the first chapter I mean). I know this is pretty short, I wanted it to be at least five pages, but I like the ending. But should by some stroke of fate should I suddenly become a responsible author with no writers block, I will update quickly to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the story! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome trudged through the kitchen back into the dining room; her head was hung as she limply threw herself back into her seat. She stared into her half-empty bowl of ramen.

'Why?' she asked mentally, she glared at a particularly long noodle, stirred up by her breathing, 'What did I do to deserve this?' she asked it

After waiting a few moments, Kagome realize that her ramen—that was now getting cold—wasn't going to be giving her any cosmic wisdom anytime soon, and reluctantly brought her head back up.

"Aah!" she screamed, she jumped back, causing the chair she was sitting on to topple over backwards. When she had looked up, she found that…boy just sitting there _glaring_ at her.

"What the is your problem?!" she shrieked, her heart still racing from the scare.

"Hmph" he didn't say anything; instead he crossed his arms and intensified his glare.

"InuYasha right?" Kagome asked, her tone clipped.

"Feh" the boy looked away from her, "Who wants to know?" he asked.

Kagome just gave a small glare towards him. Instead of replying, she picked up the fallen chair and rolled her eyes as she did it.

"Well whoever you are, cartoons are going to end soon, so go and watch them so you can _leave_" she said, not caring how rude she sounded—and that he was older than her.

"What! How did you—" a small blush rose on his face, "Nevermind" he muttered with a pout.

Kagome inwardly smiled, 'I win' she thought.

The two stood there (well InuYasha sat) in slightly awkward silence until Kagome decided to take charge of the situation.

"Look" she said, her tone repenting, "I'm sorry for going off at you," _'Though you went psycho on me first'_ she added mentally, "Do you want me to make you something?"

He just stared at her, his facial expression mingling with incredulous and something resembling fear.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as she put a hand on her hip, "I'm the babysitter", she watched him closely for his reaction. To her surprise, she found him uncharacteristically (from those few minutes she's known him) impassive.

Instead, he just gave a small shrug.

"Naw, it's alright" he said, getting up from his chair that was across from Kagome's, and headed for the kitchen. Kagome was speechless when she then realized that this boy didn't have any clothes on except for a pair of red boxers. A blush rose on her face, as she turned her head to hide it. Trying to banish her sudden coyness Kagome eyed him with suspicion, and followed him.

His movements were fluid and smooth, like a well-rehearsed ballet as he took graceful strides to the kitchen. His perfectly toned arm (which matched his perfectly toned back Kagome noticed) stretched out towards the upper cabinets, causing his defined muscles to flex. Quickly grabbing a pot, he but it on one of the stoves' burners without looking, and immediately crouched down, and began rummaging in the lower quarters of the pantry.

"Uh…" Kagome said dumbly, her blush was back, and this time it was creeping up to her ears and around her neck. "Can't you put some clothes on?" she asked. She never was a prude, in fact, her own brother usually paraded half naked around the house. So why was she bothered? Clamping down on her flushing body, Kagome focused another steely gaze on him.

"'Scuse me?" InuYasha said his tone sounding deadly, rising up from his crouched position, two packs of creamy chicken ramen in each hand, and a pack in his mouth. He raised a questioning eyebrow towards Kagome, "Did you say something _babysitter_?" he asked with a little smirk. "Last time I looked" he pour some water in the pout, and leaned against the sink as spoke to Kagome, "I _lived_ here"

Kagome fought against the urge to step away from that penetrating molten gaze, "Yeah so?" Kagome challenged, "That doesn't that you can just strut around wearing just your…" her gaze went lower, towards his silky red boxers until finally rearing her traitorous eyes away from his lower quarters.

InuYasha's eyes were on hers, which she realized with shock when she brought up her gaze, and his smirk was growing even more arrogant, which irked her to no end.

"The way you keep staring" InuYasha said smugly, "I'd think you _want_ me to keep walking around in just my…" he raised an eyebrow, and trailed off, causing Kagome's blush to come roaring back.

InuYasha then turned around and opened all three packets of ramen, and put them in the boiling water—successfully ignoring her.

Kagome didn't know what made her angrier, the fact that he was so smug, and treating her like a child, or the fact that he was completely….right. Kagome mentally berated herself, as much as she hated to admit—even if only to herself—a small lustful part of her _was _enjoying the shirtless view, this near stranger with giving her.

"Well for your information, I have _no _desire whatsoever to see you walking around the place with no clothes on, and I never will!" Kagome yelled, "You're a jerk!" she said continuing her rant, "And my name is not _babysitter_," she informed him bitterly, "It's Kagome, Ka-go-me" and with that, she turned her nose into the air, and walked stiffly out of the kitchen, fuming.

"Argh!" Kagome seethed as she went into the living room, she wished that there was a kitchen door—she really wanted to slam one right now. _'How dare he?!'_ she fumed, though she couldn't think of what exactly he did wrong, _'He's…a jerk!'_ her mind replied. And him implying that she actually _enjoyed_ his little shirtless parade…she clenched her fists even tighter.

"_Did you say something...__**babysitter**__?"_

Kagome remembered the cocky smirk her gave her when he said that, his golden eyes flashing with mean amusement, _'I hope that asshole doesn't rub off onto Rin'_ Kagome thought with annoyance.

Rin!

"Shit" Kagome muttered, "Stupid jerk distracted me…" Kagome went through the dinning room—ignoring the occupant in the next room, and headed up the stairs. _'Didn't they say they were going to get a game? What's taking so long?' _Kagome worried as she headed up the stairs.

There was no sign of the children.

The blood ran out of Kagome's face as she frantically looked around her at the unfamiliar second story of the Taisho house.

'_Maybe the got trapped under the bed, or stuck in the toilet, or, or…" _Kagome's attempt to work herself into a frenzy was interrupted when she heard the sound of high-pitched giggling.

"Shh" she heard a voice whisper harshly, "She'll hear us!"

The other giggled again, "But she has to find us first!"

"I think we hid too well, she might get in trouble with Sesshomaru when he comes back"

'_So they don't think that I'll find them…thanks for the vote of confidence guys' Kagome_ thought dryly as she neared the audible whispers of her two wards.

A higher pitched voice gasped, "Oh no! I like Mistress Kagome, I don't want her to get in trouble, then she'll never come back!—Kagome!" the voice was now yelling, obviously not caring about detection.

Kagome walked inside the room where Rin and Shippo were, scanning around she didn't see anyone—it was until she looked under the bed where she saw two pairs of large brown eyes peeping up at her.

"Kagome!" the Rin wailed again, throwing her arms around Kagome.

"Rin!" Shippo chided her, "Now she knows where we are!"

"I don't want you to leave Mistress Kagome" Rin said bringing her doe eyes towards Kagome's, "I want you to be here forever!"

"Well…" Kagome carefully selected her words, "I can't stay here forever," her thoughts went back to a certain (shirtless) someone, she felt a flare or irritation flare up, but she kept her voice sweet, "But I'll always be your babysitter" she said with a crooked smile. _'Okay, so maybe that was a little white lie, but it's better than disappointing her'_, Kagome thought to herself when she felt a twinge of guilt.

"Yay!" Rin said with renewed happiness.

"But what were you guys doing up here anyway?" Kagome asked the two.

"Well…" Rin started shyly, "We wanted to hide from you and see if you'd come looking for us"

"And we had a great hiding place until you shouted" Shippo said, still pouting from their hiding place being uncovered.

"Well how about this," Kagome said, trying to win back Shippo, "Let's play hide-and-go-seek alright?" Shippo grinned at this.

"Alright!" he said, pumping a tiny fist into the air, "I'll be it, you two _girls _go and hide, while I count" Rin squealed with excitement as they walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

"I'll count to 10" Shippo announced as he closed his eyes, "One…"

As soon as the first number was said, Rin sped off in search of another hiding place, leaving Kagome alone in the unfamiliar second story.

"…six…"

Kagome's time was growing short, and she didn't know where to go. Looking behind her was the room they just left. As Shippo moved on to number 'eight', Kagome slipped into the room, and edged herself into a crammed closet.

Silence.

"I wonder where they could be" Kagome heard Shippo muse aloud, his tiny feet making no noise on the padded floor.

There was a distant sounding giggle, "Hah!" Shippo cried as he sped off in the direction of the laughter.

Kagome listened with strained ears at what was going on; when suddenly she heard footsteps come into the room. The closet had tilted blinds, so she couldn't see where Shippo was moving.

She made an attempt to turn to a more comfortable position, when she felt a box of something jingly-y directly in her path. _'Crap'_ she thought, as she tried to distract herself from the uncomfort.

Kagome heard the door close, and the creaking of the bed.

'_What is Shippo __**doing**_?_' _Kagome wondered, _'Is he taking a nap in the middle of the game?'_

Kagome tried to peek through the closets' blinds, but could see nothing. A few moments later, she heard the bed creak again, with a soft rustling after it.

'_What in the world is that boy doing???'_ Kagome wondered—perplexed.

Her wonderings were cut short, when she heard the footsteps come nearer and nearer towards the closet.

She gulped, her heart seemed to be thudding in her hears—and she was sure that Shippo could hear it. Time seemed to stop as that hand turned the knob of the closet door.

"HOLY SHIT!", the whole second story shook with the force of the yell.

"What the FUCK are you doing in my closet?!" InuYasha yelled, his hands covering his privates.

Kagome was too stunned to reprimand him for his loud cursing with children in the house. The sight she just saw would no doubt leave her speechless for days.

"I…I…" she stuttered, blinking rapidly, trying to form coherent words to resemble something of an explanation, "I didn't mean to…" she managed to mumble. Her face seemed to be on fire now, she was sure that if she touched the door it would burst into flames.

"Damn! First it was with my boxers, and now you're hiding me in my room watching me undress?!" InuYasha was livid, his face was an unflattering pomegranate, and saliva was gathering in the little corner of his mouth. Normally, Kagome would have found this extremely funny, but she didn't think InuYasha would appreciate her humor right now.

"I wasn't watching you!" Kagome yelled back, her flesh still on fire.

"Then what were you doing in my closet?!" InuYasha demanded.

"I was just—"

"What are you two doing?"

Kagome and the naked InuYasha stopped yelling and looked towards the door, where a confused looking Shippo and a giggling Rin were watching them.

"Uh…I, uh…" Kagome said at a lost for words, she looked towards InuYasha who seemed to be having an equally hard time coming up with something to say.

"We just…"

Shippo raised an eyebrow, "What where you doing in InuYasha's room Kagome? And why are you undressed?" he asked, referring to InuYasha, "This doesn't look like hide and seek to me"

Kagome didn't understand what Shippo was talking about, but then realized that her hair was askew from hiding in the closet, and that her clothes were twisted and rumpled. Looking from her shoddy appearance, and InuYasha's…nudeness, she knew that this looked bad.

"Shippo, Rin…" Kagome said with pleading eyes, "It's not what you think"

"Well _I _would certain believe it's 'what I think'" an amused voice said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "…Who are you?" she asked.

"Shit…" InuYasha muttered, his blush going even darker.

The boy just grinned, "Miroku, InuYasha's friend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Due to authors' uncontrollable 'rofl'ing, this is an automated message:**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I thought it was a riot. I had so much fun with this! And I'm especially pleased that this is whopping 7 pages! Whoo! I rock so hard! I—END OF MESSAGE.**

Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

**SILENCE**

Kagome and InuYasha stood there speechless as they stared at the intruder.

"Dude..." InuYasha said.

"How'd you get _in _here???" they both asked.

The two looked at each other, and then back at the boy. He shrugged and gave a smile as he pulled out a covered left hand.

"I swear this thing's magic" he said grinning devilishly waggling his magic fingers at them.

"Well it's a curse for me" InuYasha said dryly, "FYI, normal people use a doorbell—hell—_knock_ for Christ sake!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am _far_ from normal. And also, me having the status of 'your best friend' exempts me from rules you mere _mortals _follow"

"Are you really friends with this wacko?" Kagome asked, turning to face InuYasha.

"Nope" InuYasha said shaking his head, "Never seen this freak before"

Miroku struck a dramatic pose as he let out an agonized sigh, "How you wound me so, InuYasha. You say you don't know _me_? Your best friend since god knows when? Through thick and thin, through sleet or snow—"

"Alright, alright!" InuYasha said impatiently, as he shook off Miroku who somehow latched himself onto his arm, "I get it, I guess I know you" InuYasha said with a grin despite trying to appear mad. "And do you _mind_, as much as I'd love to chat, now's not the best time" he sarcastically as he hurriedly grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, and headed towards his bathroom.

"I don't know how you put up with him" Kagome said, "I've only known him for less than 15 minutes and I already can't stand him"

"Well, it's not easy" Miroku said, recalling memories from the two's long friendship, "There was that time when he was 7, and he absolutely refused to write with anything, crayons…colored pencils…markers…nothing!"

"So…then what did he use?" Kagome asked curiously.

Miroku laughed before speaking, "Well, it was write after lunch, and when our teacher wanted us to write our alphabet, InuYasha over here, whipped out his—"

"Do ya mind?!" InuYasha yelled turning red again, emerging, clothed this time (awwwww! ).

"Mind what InuYasha?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Don't go telling random strangers my business!" InuYasha yelled.

"Dear boy, what do you mean?" Miroku said, "She's no stranger, she goes to our school!"

"What?" Both Kagome and InuYasha said dumbly.

"I do?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at both of them strangely, "InuYasha, how can you not recognize her? She's _the_ Junior in our AP Calculus"

"What do you mean 'the' Junior?" Kagome asked Miroku suspiciously.

"Well…not only are you the only Junior to take a seniors AP math class, but," he began to rub his chin, as a goofy grin crossed his face, "But many of my colleagues, InuYasha included, that you have some—"

Miroku was cut off, when InuYasha gave him a steady smack over the head, "Miroku, don't we have to get going?" he said tersely, jerking his head over to the door.

"Going?" Miroku asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes 'going', that's why you came over isn't it?" InuYasha said, still trying to signal Miroku for them to leave.

"Ahh yes…" Miroku said, suddenly remembering their errand, "Well I suppose we should get on our way then" he said a little regretfully. "I guess this is where we part fair maiden," Miroku said nearing Kagome and enveloping her into a hug.

"Er…" Kagome tensed, as she felt his hand wander around freely on her back. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand go lower.

And lower…

And lower…

And…

_SMACK _

_SMACK_

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled"

"Hentai!"

"What?" Kagome said puzzled, she didn't say that. She looked at InuYasha and it didn't look like he said it.

Then who did?

"You better watch that hand you letch, before you don't have it anymore"

"Hehe…" Miroku gave an apologetic grin as he rubbed his head where he was smacked, "Ah…hello Sango dear"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hullo! I know it's been an über long time since I've updated anything, and I know it doesn't help that this is a really short chapter, but I liked it. High school has been murder. So if you want to send me your condolences in a review, I'd appreciate it muy much! Thanks again and hope you liked it too! Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why has everybody decided to break into my goddamn house today?!" InuYasha ranted, throwing his arms into the air, and causing his mass of white hair to become disheveled. "First _you_," he pointed an accusing hand towards Miroku, who waved back and gave a cheerful smile, "then _you,_" he said blamefully at Sango who had the decency to look slightly sheepish, "who else is next?!" InuYasha said, his question rhetoric.

"Hey look!" Miroku stated with a look of surprised delight, and interrupting InuYasha's rant as he poked his head outside of the bedroom door, "Kouga's here!"

"What?!" InuYasha shouted, his hands immediately forming fists and a growl forming in his throat, as he leaped through the doorway and crouched down into a fighting position. A look of confusion crossed his face for a second, and his head turned wildly to find Kouga, in the seemingly empty hallway.

"Huh?" he said his eyebrows raised with puzzlement, "Where's Kouga?"

Immediately, the three still in the bedroom erupted in explosive laughter.

"You…shoulda…seen…your face!…" Miroku panted, finding it difficult to breathe when laughing so hard.

The usually stoic Sango fell to her knees, and eventually sank down on the rug, her hands going from her aching sides to her face, constantly wiping away the tears of mirth that would not stop flowing. Her face red with the hilarity of what happened. Eventually, a scream would emerge—a howl of laughter—causing the others to laugh harder also.

InuYasha turned red, not because of how funny the scene of him looking like a fool apparently was—but because of the contained fury he held, his nails biting the skin of his palm as he clenched his fists impossibly tight. He said nothing, instead taking in the scene with his anger growing with every shriek of Sango's laughter.

Kagome too was no help. As much as she tried, she too couldn't help herself from laughing madly at the look of utter confusion on InuYasha's face. When she first felt a giggle ready to emerge, she bit her lip—a goofy smile crossing her lips, and her eyes crinkling with unreleased laughter. But watching Miroku's and Sango's reactions caused her strength to dissipate, and her light cheerful laugh was unconfined. Immediately she tried to cover her face with her arm, knowing that InuYasha clearly didn't appreciate their finding hilarity at his expense. Even so, she couldn't help her self. Soon she was leaning against the wall for support as she laughed until she ached.

"Are you done yet?" InuYasha said with a deadly tone, when their laughter had started to subside.

Sango immediately tried to sober up and a forced expression of solemnity crossed her face. For a second she felt another bout of raucous laughter bubble in her throat, but she forced it down. She was going to reply, but felt speaking would betray her, so she just nodded instead.

Kagome too, became sheepish as her laughter dissolved, and looked up at InuYasha with an apologetic expression. "Yes" she managed, her throat raw from such unconstrained laughter.

InuYasha, Sango, and Kagome looked Miroku's way expectantly.

Miroku caught the three looking at him, and looked at them with nose running, and eyes red. He looked into each of their eyes, from Sango and Kagome's brown eyes, to InuYasha's deadly gold…and immediately began to bark with laughter again.

"Bwah hahaha!!!" his laughter muffled as he smushed his face into the bed. A muted shriek escaped, and Miroku's hand slapped the bed as he began twitching with uncontrollable laughter.

The three looked at each other, and glanced back down at the boy who seemed paralyzed by laughter. InuYasha glared down at his best friend and cracked his fist menacingly. "I'll take care of this" he said, his words dripping with unspoken violence.

Both Sango and Kagome winced at the thought of Miroku's thorough beating.

"Come on you" InuYasha said gruffly, and grabbed the still laughing Miroku's collar of his purple shirt none too gracefully. InuYasha hauled his friend down the hallway with ease, when they approached the stairs. He made a tossing motion and swung his arm and cargo backwards.

"No!" Kagome and Sango cried at the same time, as they rushed forward to stop InuYasha.

Looking up at the sudden commotion, InuYasha looked into the unbudging eyes of two females. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he huffed down the stair with his friends in tow. But not to make this completely painless for his so called best friend, InuYasha made sure that Miroku hit his head every few steps, by letting his head drag the ground.

Miroku however, seemed to by unaware of the pain, for his face was still scrunched up as if in agony, only his smile and the tears running down his face proved otherwise.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief, "Is he alright?" she asked in wonder, the boy was seriously hysterical. She turned to Sango, who grimly nodded. Looking back at the still-laughing teenager, Kagome shook her head "It wasn't _that_ funny…" she muttered.

"Oh he's a strange one alright" Sango said joining Kagome in staring towards Miroku, "I've known him for years, and no matter how many beatings I give him…" Kagome nodded with immediate understanding, he seemed like a really nice person, but that hand of his…

"…he keeps coming back." A hint of a smile crossed Sango's lips as she stared at her faithful—though scatterbrained—friend.

Although Sango hadn't said anything other than that, Kagome could sense that those two had been through a lot together, and she also couldn't help but notice the same feeling of deep friendship between them and InuYasha. Although he seemed harsh—and sometimes hostile—Kagome knew, those three were inseparable.

This realization made Kagome suddenly feel like an outsider, an intruder who had no right to view the happenings, or to be involved in those three lives. Silently staring at her shoes, she mused.

Sango was also silent, but not for the same reasons as Kagome. As she watched InuYasha toss Miroku out the door and quickly close it with a triumphant _SLAM_, she was quietly reminiscing of the threes' many—long—years together. InuYasha taunted Miroku through a window as Miroku tried to sweet talk his way back inside, Sango watched it—the scene before her seeming like a film without sound.

As a small grin escaped her lips, she suddenly became aware that Kagome was silent and still beside her. "Kagome?" she asked quietly as he observed the girl with concern.

Kagome didn't answer at first, but she was shaken to reality by a yell and loud slam. Looking up—startled—she saw InuYasha, with a satisfied smirk on his face and wiping his hands together, as if to rid them of dirt.

"What?" Kagome looked around her and saw a worried-looking Sango staring at her. "Oh" she said quietly, a small blush rising on her cheeks, Sango's stare was intense, "I'm fine," she said, forcing a small smile onto her lips. "Um…" her gaze faltered as she tried to hold Sango's eyes, "I…I think I'm going to go check on the kids" she stuttered, as she clumsily turned around, back towards the hallway.

"Wh—huh?" Sango was caught off guard, as Kagome quickly retreated.

"Wait! Kagome!" Miroku called as he slid open another window on the opposite side of the house—undaunted by InuYasha's attempt to keep him from re-entering the home. "Don't go! I need you to unlock the—" _BANG_

"Hey, you sneaky perv! Stop tryna' sneak back in!" InuYasha yelled, as he slammed down the windowsill. Before he continued, he turned around towards Kagome's location "Kagome," he called out, "Whatever you do, _don't_ let him in" he was about to yell some more, when he quickly spun around facing the window, catching Miroku's fingers prying at the windowsill that he firmly held firmly down.

"Don't even _think_ about it" he warned.

Miroku merely waved back with a nervous grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So Miroku is locked outside of the house, Sango's having a senior moment at the top of the stairs, and InuYasha is having a blast playing spy and locking all the doors and windows. Kagome (for reasons unbeknownst to me…so _what_ if I'm the writer?!) has gone emo (did you know that means 'potato' in Japanese? My grandparents—their Japanese—told me so! ) and is majorly preventing plot progression (as usual). Well, it's the New Year, and I'm back in the writing spirit. But as to how long that will last…Toodles! And Happy New Year!! 2008, wasssssap!!


End file.
